


Mornings in Motels

by Fangurl_geek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Motel, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl_geek/pseuds/Fangurl_geek
Summary: An example of one of the many mornings Sam and Dean Winchester are left all alone with nothing but each other and teenage hormones.





	Mornings in Motels

Sam woke early Saturday morning. His Father, expectedly was nowhere to be seen. Chances were, he was preoccupied getting unnecessarily drunk somewhere, because that was always easier than being a good parental figure for John Winchester. 

But Dean. Dean was here. The only thing Sam could rely on. 

Dean was in the kitchen of the lousy motel John dropped the brothers off at late last night. His brown hair scattered and messy. Wearing nothing but socks and some grey baggy shorts. He was idly tapping his fingers in an impatient fashion against the cheap counter whilst waiting for the toast to make it’s irritating signal, yet to notice that his little brother was admiring him from the kitchen door.

“Mornin’ Dean.” Sam said through a muffled yawn. 

“Hey, mornin’ Sammy” Dean said. Moving closer to Sam and ruffling his hair.

“It’s Sam.” He corrected. Even though he knew there was no way Dean would stop calling him by his childish nickname.

“You keep saying, but your big brother disagrees, and I am always right.” Dean smirked.

“Oh shut up and kiss me already.” Sam growled, lust evident in his voice. 

“Eager are we? You don’t have to tell me twice.” Dean laughed. 

However, his teasing antics died down and he pulled his little brother towards him into a heated kiss. Sam stood on his tiptoes, being smaller than Dean, and draped his arms behind Deans neck, hanging on to him loosely. Dean let his hands roam under Sam’s (well Dean’s) shirt and allowed them to stop at a dangerously low standstill.  
Sam growled into his brothers neck in a threatening tone.

He jumped up and Dean caught him, Sam’s legs were now hung tightly around Dean’s waist.   
Dean carried on the kiss but moved them both towards the bench and helped Sam to sit on the edge of it, his legs now hanging with Dean in between them. 

Dean tilted his little brothers chin until he had full sight of his neck. He smirked and nibbled down on Sam’s ear, causing him to gasp and moan out in pleasure and shock. Dean trailed his tongue further down Sam’s neck biting and sucking in certain areas, leaving purple territorial marks on his brother. 

“Fuck. Dean, you know that drives me mad.” Sam whimpered, tugging on Dean’s hair.

“I know Sammy.” Dean growled in an animalistic way. 

Dean took Sam’s head in his hands before connecting their lips again. It started as slow pecks but soon turned darker. Dean bit down slightly on Sam’s lip causing him to whimper beneath him. Dean took this as an invitation to slip his tongue inside of Sam’s mouth. 

Dean pulled Sam’s thighs closer to him, erections growing at the friction the action caused. Dean pulled away from the kiss breathlessly. 

“I love you Sammy.” Dean said with wide eyes and a slight grin.

“I love you too Dean, so much.” Sam admitted. 

Next thing they knew a loud popping noise sounded from next to them. The toaster. 

“Fuck.” Dean muttered, moving to grab the toast. It was burnt but edible. 

“I think I got a case” John said as he came bursting through the door. Both brothers jumped, thankful they had broke apart when they did. 

“Yeah? What?” Dean asked, trying to sound casual.

“Just a ghost, I’ll check it out later.” Their Dad said before falling loudly onto the sofa, ready to sleep.   
By now, Dean’s little buddy in his pants had lowered itself, no longer interested. 

Sam moved towards Dean, causing him to almost have a heart attack because their Dad was a few feet away. 

Sam took the toast from Dean’s hand and bit into it suggestively. 

“We’re finishing this later.” Sam demanded before walking towards the bathroom, hips strutting more than usual to wind Dean up.

And as soon as it left, Dean’s little friend made another appearance.


End file.
